


Knot me, mate me, tease me, fuck me.

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fox Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Mates, Nekos, Omega Stiles, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Wolf Derek, fucking with tail, half shift, self lubricating, tease stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT; Omega fox neko stiles tying his alpha derek up and making him watch as he fucks himself on his tail but then derak gets free and fucks him relly hard? Knotting = a bonus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot me, mate me, tease me, fuck me.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek stares. Openly. 

Really, why the fuck would he bother looking away when his mate is  _right there,_ dripping wet with his own slick. Tight little asshole swollen and puffy, stretched wide and gaping around his tail. 

Stiles is moaning, arching up off the bed, pale skin flushed a pretty pink, moles stark against his flesh. His tall fox ears are pressed back into sweat damp hair and his fingers are knuckle white, fisted in the sheets.

He can’t look away. greedily taking in the view of his slutty mate’s tail twisting and thrusting deep into his ass. Cheeks tight and clenching, glistening with his own wetness, chest heavy with breathy little gasps.

The only downside is that he can’t fucking move. Can’t take that bitten, redden mouth against his own and swallow those husky cries as Stiles throws his head from side to side and bucks his thin hips up. Cock bouncing on his stomach, precum oozing into a little puddle at over his happy trail. 

Not that he’s not trying, to get free that is.

It’s all a game for Stiles, drive him fucking crazy with the smell and the sounds and the fucking sight so that he’s straining against the chair and the rope, twisting in it, snarling. His own tail beating wildly against the wood. He can’t breath anything but his mate and it’s making him dizzy. Making his cock throb and twitch visibly. Standing proud from where Stiles had left his jeans open, dick free. 

His lids are dropping a little, he can feel his eyes glisten red. Practically drooling when Stiles keens,  _keens_  and convulses. Screaming his name all raw and begging. 

He grins ferally when the rope finally snaps under straining muscle. Waists no time in launching himself across the room, grabbing for unmarked flesh desperately, feeling the heat and fever of the fox under him. 

"Such a little slut, tying me up and putting on a show for me. Fucking yourself on your fucking tail like a bitch in heat, so fucking eager to be filled."

The sound Stiles lets out as he grabs for Derek’s shoulder while the Alpha wolf flattens himself over his mate, pushing between spread thighs, chest to chest. Rutting his swollen shaft over the messy fur of Stiles’ tail, dragging his fangs over an exposed throat. 

"Yeah. Jesus, listen to you. Calling for me, tail’s good, isn’t it pup? But it’s not me. Not a knot in your slutty little cunt."

He growls in approval when Stiles whimpers, tail slipping from his hole with a wet sound, moving to twitch wildly at his hip as pup blow, brown eyes stare up at him. Hot gasps leaving his mates mouth. 

"Stop, stop talking and fuck me you egotistical jackass."

He snorts a laugh but his wolf roars. Grabbing roughly at Stiles’ silky thighs, forcing them up and over his shoulders with a snarl, crushing his lips to gaping ones and slipping his tongue into his mates willing mouth.

The first punishing thrust into Stiles’ open, accepting body is like dying. Burning heat, tight muscles and greedy suction helping him to push deep, grind himself up and into that messy little hole as one hand laces into Stiles hair, the other bracing under Stiles’ leg and by his hip.

The headboard hits the wall with a bang as he moves. Pounding, pounding and fucking wildly into the body under him. Wet, wounded sounds leaving his throat as he bites and sucks at Stiles’ lips. Digs bruises into his skin and mouths over his neck, hips snapping unrelentingly, cock head grazing the fox’s prostate near every thrust. 

Stiles cums silently, head thrown back and body locking up, stilling under him with only the shakiest of hitches in his breathing, thighs clenching at his shoulders, ass clamping down around his swelling cock, brown eyes going glassy and bliss-ed. 

He cums howling, sinking his teeth into his mates shoulder, knot swelling and swelling, locking them together as his cock pulses and spurts thick strings of cum into Stiles’ abused hole, trembling at the feeling of too much and claim. 

He collapses atop the fox, rolls them over so the Stiles is tucked into his chest, wraps his arms about his mates pliant, purring form with a smug grin. 

"Stop being a cocky douche, sourwolf."

He get’s a slap for snickering.

_**~Ara** _


End file.
